Nextdoor Neighbours & Smiley Signs
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: I held up my sign. 'You should smile more, like this' with an arrow pointing towards a smiley face doodled in the corner.


**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I own it? _Higuchi-sensei!~ Guess who's birthday just passed? *coughs*__**mine**__*coughs* (Well, Yuna's too. But mine's more recent!)_**  
Dedication:** Yuna. This is your very late birthday present and I guess a 'Thank You' fic for helping me through everything. (Our Natsume fan-girl-ness)**  
Special Thanks To: **Yuna ('Cause it was your fic, and you helped me with it. LOL), Leenoy (Darling, we must go boy-hunting soon.)**  
Written By: **_Romantically Loveless _

**Nextdoor Neighbours & Smiley Signs**

**Prologue: **_How the Love Story Began_**

* * *

**

I lived on 2711 Ecila Ave and just two meters away, _he _lived there.  
As in, Natsume Hyuuga.

He moved in during the summer. At the time, I was six, and he was seven.

Oh has time passed us by.

I first heard of him after my mom said we would greet the new neighbours. So she got a bowl, and filled it with the in-season fruit, strawberries.

All that separated Natsume and my house were a couple meters. I could look through their windows if I wanted to from my room. There was a window right across from mine. The curtains were closed, but I came to the conclusion that it was the guest room.

My mom held my hand and walked me to the front of their house. She rang the doorbell which I could hear chime in the large home. Footsteps were nearing; I put on my biggest smile.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The wooden doors opened with a soft click. Standing there was Kaoru, Natsume's mother. She had beautiful red eyes and hair as dark as night.

"Hello! Welcome to the neighbourhood Ms.." Yuka greeted.

"Kaoru Hyuuga," she smiled.

Yuka handed over the plastic wrapped strawberries to Kaoru in hopes that she would accept them. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprised that someone was so friendly towards her, so fast.

"Who's this little ball of sunshine right here?" Kaoru cooed.

"Oh, well this is my daughter, Mikan. Now now, stop hiding behind my dress."

I wasn't scared of Kaoru then. More in the sense of, _intimidated. _Well, maybe I _was _just a little scared.I couldn't help it. She just seemed so kind, but if you messed with her, you'd have to sleep with one eye open.

I stepped forward, still clutching my mother's floral pattered dress. I spoke confidently, "Mikan Yukihira. Nice to meet you, Ms. Hyuuga," I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sweetie." She replied, shaking my hand lightly.

"How old are you, hun?"

I spoke up, not feeling tense at all. "Six."

"Well, Natsu-kun upstairs is seven! What a coincidence!"

"We could set up play dates, you know." Yuka added.

"Of course!" Kaoru smiled. "He has a cousin in this area too, so that should work out perfectly!"

At that moment, I was only letting my mind wander about who Natsu-kun was. Maybe he would play tea with me, and dress up! That's what my best friend Hotaru did with me.

"Kaoru! Where's the box with my painting supplies?" A man's voice yelled.

"It's in the living room, beside the fireplace!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Well, we don't want to get in your way of packing, we'll chat soon?" Yuka spoke kindly.

"Of course! I'll see you soon then."

The wooden doors then shut with a _thud. _

We walked back home, hand in hand after that. It never occurred to me that my mom and had actually set up a play date between Natsume and I within the first ten minutes they spoke. They were quite trusting of each other already.

My dad had come home while we were talking to . He greeted me the same way as he usually does. By picking me up and spinning me in the air. I giggled and screamed. I felt as if I was a bird when he did that.

When I was put back down on the ground, my dad went to go hug my mom and give her kiss on the cheek. It was their normal routine. After that, I'd squeeze my way in between them. "Sandwich!" I yelped. I felt so happy.

I was going to have to wash up for dinner soon. So I thought, '_I should just play as much as I want then! Since I was gonna be clean after!'_ Wandering around the area of my house, I saw the window directly across from mine in the Hyuuga house. The blinds were down, and the window was closed earlier. This was mysterious.

I walked up a bit closer, to get a better look. There was no one there. I picked up some pebbles and threw them above.

_Clack. Clack. _

All of a sudden, I felt cold. There was gust of wind.

_Woosh._

My insides felt tingly. Was it a ghost? No one was there when I looked u-

"What're you doing? Tch. Throwing rocks at my window."

Seeing a boy stand there proved my theory. There _was _a ghost.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran back inside screaming.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is for Yuna. Her birthday was on May 31st. So wish her a belated one, eh?


End file.
